


Tied Together

by zitaostuck



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/zitaostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a story created from unfortunate events at fortunate times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creek

It had been an…unusual night. The atmosphere seemed stiff, almost chokingly so. He could feel his skin burning, his insides churning, his head spinning, his thoughts a mess of jumbled words.

It hurts.

I need release.

He could hear these words inside his brain, besides all the chaos that seemed to dominate his brain.

He didn’t know what to do, it had never happened until that night.

He was sweating so much, the sheets long turning uncomfortable under his shaking form. He couldn’t sleep. Damn it all he couldn’t even sit still.

The rational part of his thoughts told him that it was better to awake the pack’s Alpha and ask for some form of guidance and understanding. But it didn’t feel right. Chanyeol would only call him a unknowing of the world pup.

And Sehun hated that so much. So so much. He hated being the pack’s pup. He was soon to be a dominant, it was bestowed to him in the moment of his birth.

It was all unfair. The way the others were behaving around him, always hiding, hiding so much and chuckling under their breaths to the way his turning into stale fire and his breath was slowly becoming increasingly more and more elaborated.

He stood up from the bed and put a sweaty palm against his chest. Too much. Too quick. He had to do something.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

So he did the only thing that he could think of.

He ran.

He just pulled whatever clothes he could find in his wardrobe and got out of the pretty large house that they liked to call home and just took off. No looking. No thinking. It was a way of relieving himself of this instability that caught him.

Indecisiveness. He wasn’t sure if he should change into wolf form or not. It would make running easier. Less painful for his human feet.

No. He needed that pain to distract him from the pain deep into his being. He couldn’t understand what was going on.

Was it even normal? Was he sick? Would he die?

He felt like he just might. His mind was conflicting and it went in so many directions in so many times.

He couldn’t focus on some sort of space.

He couldn’t feel when the smell of the grounds changed. Though on a normal situation, he would have picked the end of their territory far before he actually crossed it.

Not that night.

That night he only realized he crossed the edge only when he stopped to take a breather, his human legs already exhausted by the continuous, aimless running.

He opened his smoky grey eyes to take the surroundings in. He saw a small river.

Sehun realized that he had crossed their territory into their enemy’s. The most powerful pack of the region. If he was caught there, consequences will exist most definitely. He needed to get away from that place.

But he couldn’t. Something was holding him there. Stuck on the spot. Unable to move away from it.

The smell. It was the smell, Sehun realized. It smelt so sweet, so pure, so addicting. He needed it. It was curing him. It hurt less.

His eyes fell in the crouching figure on the creek. He looked so good. The moonlight fell on regal features and sleepy expression. His figure was unmoving as well, the black hair falling over his eyes and perfect bowed lips slightly open.

The smell was his. And it was lulling Sehun in with a power that he couldn’t describe.

He wasn’t going to question it. He just went for it.

Somewhere along the distance between him and the figure illuminated by the moon, Sehun has lost his mind completely.

He couldn’t think at all. He just pounced the other male with all his power, taking advantage that the other man was well lost in his own thoughts when he decided to make his move.

Up close, the brunette man’s scent was even sweeter and even more addicting. It smelt like everything that was good in this world.

And the man’s skin. Damn this man’s skin. Slightly tanned and shaded by the moon. It looked so delicious, he needed to have a taste. Just a bite.

And he bit. Hard. On the juncture between the neck and shoulder. The man screamed. But it sounded so good. The blood tasted so sweet in his mouth. He felt possessed by a certain need that he had never experienced before in his life.

The unbearable need to mount. To take the thrashing man underneath him and make him his, only if for a night.

Somehow in his brain he found that it was wrong. He was still a pup. He still needed to be taught how to mount properly without hurting his partner.

In the moment when he realized what he wanted to do, the man that he had laid on the grass caught it.

He still fought but his power was somehow subsided by the natural need of being dominated, even if the man that was going blindly mate him wasn’t in the right state of mind, and…obviously way to young. He was strong though. He smelt of ruthless strength, and any other omega would have just lied himself on the ground for such an individual.

The rest was a bit blurry for Sehun, the sequences of events just tumbling without time and reason before his eyes.

He lost it when he finally managed to unclothe the slightly larger man. And started to map the beautiful expanse of skin is little marks. An unconscious display of possession. That man was his.

How did he manage to flip the omega on his stomach and to undress himself still remained a mystery.

The man managed one last plea of mercy which he knew it would go to deaf ears. The younger dominant was far too lost in his animal side to react to human stimuli like pity for someone weaker then himself.

The man just closed his gentle blue eyes and waited for the inevitable to come. He was a virgin but his packs’ leader hand long taught him what an omega was expected to do during mating. He knew that if he struggled it would be even more painful.

And it hurt. It hurt when the younger dominant forced himself raw inside his protesting body while in the same time sinking wolf fangs into his neck. It hurt when he started thrusting with speed, not letting the other get used to the alien sensation of something inside of him.

The man briefly wondered why things like that happened. Why did such cruel experience only happened to him? Why indeed.

What scared him the most was the dominant’s face. He could barely see any humanity left. His blood red eyed were sparkling with lust and power while his movements became even faster and more punishing, basically drilling the older into the wet soil of the creek.

He closed his eyes and hoped that everything will be over soon. Though soon after the initial shock of the penetration went away, the sensation started to feel mildly good, he was threatening to break, though tears have fallen long ago.

Sure enough, the pup couldn’t hold too much, and his moves turned precipitated and his huffs deeper and the older could see the panic in his eyes when he felt the base of his cock swell and become larger while he was cumming deep inside the other man’s body.

The brunette, despite the fire-like pain he was feeling turned his head and spoke slowly to the other.

‘Don’t move. Wait.’

The blonde dominant did stop and brought the omega into his lap, unconsciously bringing them closer to each other. The omega relaxed a bit and the younger man sighed, and rested his head on the man’s shoulder.

The brunette was feeling like he was about to fall anytime soon, his body way too weak to be able to sustain itself anymore.

He felt the knot subsiding and the dominant slipping out of his body, leaving him to just lie on the groud, out of breath and exhausted.

He let out a howl and looked one more time into the omega’s half-lidded eyes before getting up and turning into the shadow of a pretty large wolf before running away.

Did he see realization…remorse..or did his forgiving mind created the illusion?

 

So this is the first chapter and I kinda need your opinions as I am quite unsure of how it turned it. So please comment and if you liked it you can subscribe or maybe upvote. I donno, nice things make me write faster faster. ( ⋂‿⋂’) Thank you so much for reading, and expect an update soon enough. 

-Ayden


	2. Dragon Breath

The next thing that the black haired omega remembered were strong arms lifting off the ground and being placed against a warm solid body. His mind was hazy but he could recognize that smell everywhere. He was his Alpha. He relaxed in the embrace and let a healing sleep overcome his senses.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

He woke up to a sweet voice calling his name and a wet warm rag being placed on his sweaty forehead. He felt cold, and in the same time so hot. Was he running the fever?

‘Tao…baby…he broke into a fever…’ His thoughts were soon confirmed.

Tao’s eyes fluttered open. He closed them again because light was hurting his eyes. And opened them again, this time for his vision to clear out and see the familiar gentle expression of their beta, the awestruckingly beautiful Luhan.

‘Don’t push yourself.’ He advised. ‘You’re still very weak.’

‘I…what about …’ his voice was hoarse. ‘What…happened?’

Luhan seemed uncomfortable and looked by his side where Tao could see another omega of the pack, their delta, Yixing.

‘You…Jongdae found you by the river…passed out and he howled. ’Luhan begun.

‘Kris took you home.’ Yixing continued while moving from his spot to check the youngest temperature. He frowned. ‘I think I should have brought more powerful medicine. You don’t seem to be reacting as much.’

‘Give him time. His body is still in shock.’ said Luhan.

Tao hated making his two elders worry. But he had always done that, without even realizing. Even since he was still a pup and Kris accepted him into his pack, he had been nothing short of a troublemaker. But besides being scolded every now and then, he had been treated with utmost love and care. He owned them his life.

He opened his mouth to ask something but thought of it.

‘Is Kris…’ Mad went unsaid.

Luhan looked him questioningly, not understanding what the omega was saying. Yixing sighed sat next to Tao on the bed, bringing one of his hands to grip the younger’s.

‘You must understand that Kris didn’t take it lightly. You went alone at night. You know that this is not permitted. And he is the Alpha and you are our baby.’

The brunette opened his mouth to argue with the older omega on the baby part.

‘You’ll always be our baby. We were so worried when Minseok-hyung didn’t find you last night. Kris just went feral after he found you.’

Tao gulped and casted his eyes down.

‘We do not accuse you of what happened, we’d be crazy to.’ Luhan told him with a sad smile.

‘We are just saying that it could have been avoided if you’d have followed the rules.’ Yixing continued.

The brunette Omega could only nod his head. Of course, he agreed with his elders. If only he would have listened, if he had followed the rules that their Alpha worked so hard to set into his brain.

But if only didn’t help him now. Didn’t help the fever that was making it hard to breathe, the pain in his limbs, the scars in his heart and didn’t bring it back what he had lost that night. It was all because of his stupidity. His naïve, child-like foolishness.

He wanted to run, to cry, and to not be such a shame to his pack.

Tao started to tear up, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and onto the pillow he was laid on.

Luhan and Yixing both seemed unsure of what to do. They knew all too well that Kris had given them an order to not baby the younger too much, but their hearts were slowly breaking at the sight of the young Omega crying.

They were all sitting awkwardly in the room, the two of them silently watching the youngest cry and sometimes checking his temperature. The room felt stiff and the air too hard to breathe.

They all felt it. When he came. His presence was just too strong, too overpowering in every aspect.

They knew it and all the packs of wolves around their territory knew it as well. The pack leader of the Northern Dragon was an Alpha in the strongest sense of the word. His permanent scowl, intimidating height and tight grip on all matters had made him one of the most respected, and feared, Alphas in all Korea.

What not many knew of Kris was that, in fact, he was a good man, and anyone is his pack could put testimony on this matter. Ever since he had found Tao, a lone pup without a home, he had taken the Omega under his wing and helped him become who he was that day. No one could ever question the Alpha’s love for his own pack.

But right then, Kris’ presence radiated only rage with an underlay of panic and basic protective instinct that all Alphas had.

When the tall blonde man stepped into the room Luhan and Yixing retreated to the other room, leaving the fuming male with the lightly sobbing Omega.

‘Kris…’ Tao managed, bowing his head a bit.

Kris’ dark eyes racked over his body, taking in wounds that were slowly healing and blood-shot eyes.

‘I will not kick you out.’ He stated, voice calm, but controlled to be as such, the man was far from calm.

Tao sighed in relief and tried to stand up a bit.

‘No. Stay.’ The Alpha commanded.

‘I will not kick you out. It wasn’t basically your fault. That doesn’t mean that you are not at fault as well. I set some rules for a reason Tao. And that was not for you to break them.’

The brunette nodded and submissively bowed his head again.

‘I demand an explanation.’

The brunette looked at his Alpha. He guessed that the man deserved an explanation of the events that happened a night ago. He sat up and brought his hands into his lap and started kneading them in a nervous fashion. Well not every day you need to recount the tale of the most terrifying night of your life.

‘I went by the lake at night…’ He begun, mumbling the words. ‘I needed some time to think.’

‘Why?’ Kris inquired.

‘I wondered if…someone would take me. I am not…the classical Omega. I am not frail, with cute doe eyes and pale skin. I am just not. And I…I didn’t notice when he approached. I let my guard down.’ He choked on his words. ‘It’s my fault.’

The Alpha went by the bed and took Tao’s chin in between his long, thin fingers and lifted it so the younger was looking straight into his eyes.

‘It is never the victim’s fault. You could have prevented it though. From what Jongdae told me, that dominant was very young, probably still a pup, and had no idea what he was doing. It was unfortunate.’

Tao let a few stray tears fall onto his cheeks yet again. ‘He was scared. I think.’

Kris nodded solemnly. ‘Regardless of that you need to bear in mind that even though he was just a pup, he could have let you…with child.’ He looked awkward when he said that, his expression a weird grimace without an actual description.

Tao’s eyes widened. Why didn’t he think of that? He was an Omega, and the man that mated him was a potent dominant…he could be…he could be pregnant. He shuddered. Why.

‘We’ll take care of your cub. He will be a part of us. But still, we will try to find who the dominant was, if you wish.’

Tao nodded silently, not trusting his voice at the moment. He caught a hold of the taller man and brought him down on the bed.

Kris cradled him, though he wasn’t much smaller, but he felt safe. His Alpha’s arms were strong and reassuring, but his already mated mind supplied that the tall blonde man wasn’t his. He wished for his own dominant to hold him. But he kept quiet, his situation was complicated enough even without those kind of feelings.


	3. Phoenix Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hereee is the third chapter, and as I said in the counterpart of the second. Hmmm now we have reaction on both sides.
> 
> -Ayden (｡･ω･｡)

When he finally reached their manor Sehun did his best to hide. His mind was even more of a mess then it was before he had committed the awful deed. He couldn’t understand what kind of terrifyingly strong force has led him to do that…

And that boy. That boy with pretty blue eyes and slightly dark skin. That beautiful boy who he had ravished in the most terrible way. He raped the boy. Simple and clear. And didn’t even realize what he did until it was way too late to do something about it.

The look that the man had. That pleading, broken look on the Omega’s face was hunting him. He couldn’t close his eyes anymore in fear that he will see him again.

He had broken one of the most important rules of his kind. He didn’t respect the ones that made his kind live on, the Omegas. He had taken advantage of their frailer state and … he couldn’t even think of what he did.

He ran at full speed towards the house.

How will he face their elders in this situation? Will he be murdered? He left like he deserved everything they might do to him.

But he wasn’t ready.

So when he came into the house Sehun didn’t go into his own room. He carefully stepped up the creaky stairs up onto the first floor and carefully opened the door the room that belonged to his best friend and fellow dominant.

The older awakened with a jump and looked at the blonde man with bleary eyes. ‘Hun…?’

Sehun nodded and went into the corner of the room and sat there. ‘Yes, Jongin. Just let me stay here for the night please.’

Jongin nodded sleepily and fell back onto his pillow. Not for too long though, because in less than a minute he was up again, this time looking perfectly awake and aware. He looked slightly panicked and confused while he was watching his younger friend with a calculating gaze.

‘Sehun…your smell…’

Sehun opened his eyes and gasped. So it was obvious what he had done. He cowered closer to the corner and hid his face into his knees refusing to look at the other.

Jongin sat up from the bed and in two long strides he was kneeling next to his friend. He grabbed the blonde man and pushed his down on the floor, and hovered over the taller man’s shaking frame. He knew the smell all too well. The younger was in heat. But that wasn’t what set Jongin off, it was the right time for the younger to get his first heat, but the sweet smell of an Omega clinging onto Sehun’s own.

‘What the fuck did you do?’ Jongin grew inexplicably annoyed with the blonde.

Sehun froze and looked at his best friend with a terrified expression in his stormy orbs.

‘What did you do!? Who was it?’ The older shouted.

The younger still didn’t say anything so he had no other choice but checking for himself. He buried his node into the crook of Sehun’s neck and went down on his body. He definitely smelt like he had mated a Omega. But …it wasn’t a known one. It wasn’t someone in their pack.

The thought somehow calmed him down. He had been worried over the young dominant asking for help of someone in their pack. Someone that belonged to him. He pushed the thought away, it wasn’t the time to think about such things.

‘Is not someone from our pack no…?’ He sat up but straddled the younger’s hips. ‘What the fuck did you do?’

Sehun just whimpered and adverted his eyes from looking at the towering male.

Jongin had no other choice but to call their pack leader. He probably knew what was to do.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Park Chanyeol, the Alpha of Southern Phoenix, wasn’t a violent man. Quite the contrary, pretty much everyone knew him as one of the most unusual Alphas ever seen. He was normally happy-go-lucky and energetic, quite childish despite his power, and smiling all the damn time.

He didn’t impose his power trough showy displays of power and control, but rather trough trust and friendship. His pack members were his friends.

But when Jongin called him inside his room and explained him what was going on, Chanyeol just flipped.

He took Jongin off the younger man and pushed him aside. He didn’t need to be involved in this. He then proceed to apply two well placed punches into the younger dominant until the boy was lying on the floor crying and shaking once again.

‘HOW COULD YOU! YOU’RE NOT AN ANIMAL! WE, OUR KIND, WE’RE BETTER THAN THIS!’ He shouted and hit the younger again.

They needed the combined effort of their Beta, Joonmyun and Chanyeol’s mate Omega, Baekhyun, to calm their enraged leader down.

Sehun felt more than scared when he saw his leader’s eyes turn red. He had never seen his gentle Alpha turn like this, though they were a pretty crazy pack.

Baekhyun was holding the taller man against the wall and slowly kissing his nape until he returned to normal while Joonmyun was busy putting the young dominant behind him, using his body as a shield.

‘He’s our baby, Yeol, please calm down.’

Sehun could hear the pretty Omega telling his Alpha and he felt even worse. He put ruckus inside his own pack.

Chanyeol breathed in and out and unclenched his fists. He gently took Baekhyun in his arms. He approached the blonde dominant with sure steps.

‘Tell me Sehun, tell me what you did.’

And Sehun did tell him. He told him of the unbearable heat that he couldn’t find an explanation for. He told them of how he ran aimlessly through the woods, how he didn’t realize the edge of their territory, of how he stopped by the creek. He started sobbing again when he recounted the moment when he saw the gorgeous, strong, black haired Omega, the animalistic thirst that had overcome his senses. What he did to the said omega.

He fell and pulled his legs towards his chest and just laid there, feeling sad and hollow inside.

He felt a warm hand caressing his head only to find Jonmyun smiling lightly at it.

‘You do feel guilty, no?’

Sehun nodded wordlessly.

‘That’s good for a start. What you did isn’t something that can be excused so easily.’ He said. ‘You could have ruined that boy’s life. You need to think about what you do, even when your humanity is at its weakest point, the heat.’

‘You could have let him pregnant.’ Chanyeol muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sehun didn’t want to think of that now.

‘It’s quite impossible, he’s at his first heat, plus he’s still a pup.’ Joonmyun argued.

‘We must consider it. If we don’t, Kris’ pack will. The creek is in their territory. The boy is probably one of his Omegas. I am more than sure he will flip big time and be up our asses soon enough.’

Sehun closed his eyes. Why are them so kind to him? He didn’t deserve it.

‘Sehun, pay attention!’ Chanyeol addressed him with a cold voice.

The blonde looked up at his very tall leader. He didn’t have that killer look in his eyes anymore, but instead he looked concerned. Their pup has managed to put in danger his entire pack.

‘I want you to be responsible for what you did. I am not a big fan of Kris, but whatever he and his Omega decide that will stay. You will obey whatever rule it would be.’

Sehun nodded along with him, understanding where he was coming for.

‘The attraction was pretty strong. Maybe something better would happen.’ Baekhyun piped up hopefully.

‘That would be excellent.’ Chanyeol agreed with his pretty mate.

Sehun doubted that, if he would be in the Omega’s shoes he would simply run away to never see him again. He agreed with his elders, he unconsciously might have ruined someone’s life. He was deplorable.


	4. Judgement Day

It didn’t take too long for Southern Phoenix to take action with the matter at hand. Of course the first decision that the Alpha took was to ‘imprison’ Sehun into their own mansion. Though he doubted the pup would run away from his judgment, he was more worried about the last remains of the young wolf’s heat that were still running through his organism. He’d rather be safe than sorry.

Chanyeol sent his best man, his beta Joonmyun to discuss with the neighboring pack a future meeting. The young leader had been restless while waiting for the older man to arrive. No one knew how the Northern Dragon had taken in the event.

The southern leader already knew from countless tales that the leaders of the packs that had more Omegas than dominants turned to be rather protective to the point of cruelty and ruthlessness when it came to the weaker beings they had in charge. And Kris was one of those leaders. The blonde man was scarily strong and confident, as he was protective of his boys. Chanyeol wondered why such an Alpha didn’t have a mate yet.

Despite all his worries, Joonmyun returned to his pack safe and sound, saying that the other pack have been waiting for a visit.

The Beta praised the civility with which he had been received. He told Chanyeol about how the other leader believed that he shouldn’t condemn the whole pack for one mistake made by a lust crazed pup. Though the leader of Northern Dragon was furious about the pain and suffering his Omega was going through, he accepted the meeting.

Kris found it fair that the judgment of the pup should become a matter discussed between the packs.

Chanyeol was glad that the older leader had seen reason and the rest of his pack wasn’t in any kind of danger. Southern Phoenix might be a more powerful pack in the terms it had more dominants than Omegas but the northern leader was known to have made some really beneficial alliances with some extremely powerful and old packs across the territory.

They settled for a meeting in two days time, on the Northern territory, but close to the border anyway, meaning the river. Joonmyun explained to Chanyeol that Kris had been thinking over about the location, saying that his Omega would be extremely emotional in such a place.

The Beta also recounted how he had asked the older leader how being emotional can help in their situations. The blonde man simply told him that he wished for his Omega not to be too kind on the dominant, so bringing the memories fresh into his mind might do just that.

Chanyeol frowned but nodded his head. He’d probably do the same if it was one of his Omegas.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

They picked a day that was sunny enough for their meeting so the atmosphere to not be too gloomy (not that it wasn’t anyway).

Chanyeol was leading the pack through the woods, his smaller mate attached by his side trying to sooth the leader’s nerves even just a little bit. He couldn’t say he made too much progress in that direction.

Right behind him came the Beta together with their guilty pup. Sehun was looking down at the ground as he was thinking very hard about what could happen to him that day. He knew all to wall that for such a sin like his dominants were killed in the past.

He felt like he was walking to face his death and he had no idea how to react. How does one supposed to be feeling in those kinds of moments…?

Finally at the end of the little group came Jongin and one of their Omegas, the cute doe eyed Kyungsoo. The younger dominant has been assigned to take care of the smaller man in the case something happened. Said decision made the darker skinned male more than happy, from …ahem personal reasons.

When they got by the creek they could see five figures already waiting for them.

The most obvious one was the Alpha, Kris, ever imposing and gorgeous in a way that made people consider him being some sort of model. He was actually scary though, as his handsome features were drawn into a judging expression.

Next to him was a man that Sehun guessed it was the only other dominant of the pack, though he didn’t look too much like one. The man was pretty tall, but his face was beautiful and quite childish, cheeks rosy and chocolate locks tousled by the wind.

Behind them stood three of their Omegas. Sehun couldn’t say he was surprised by how beautiful each of them was in every different way.

He had never seen such a pack before in his life. The way in which the members in Northern Dragon carried themselves and looked inspired him respect. Especially their leader, who, with just one look over their group, was already glaring daggers at him.

The leaders exchanged curt greetings and meaningful looks.

‘Where is he?’ Chanyeol questioned the other man.

That’s right. The Omega that bewitched Sehun that night was nowhere to be seen. Was he feeling sick? Was he okay?

‘He’s here. He’s watching for a while.’ Kris replied with a freezing look in his perfectly black orbs.

Chanyeol nodded in understand and suddenly took Sehun’s hand and dragged him so he was at a considerable distance from the blonde leader, but still closer to the other group than anyone else. When he was an equal distance between the two and made him fall onto his knees.

This was his court, his judgment. He bowed his head once again.

Even like that, he could still feel the Alpha’s eyes burning into his skin. He felt a sudden urge to just take off and face the consequences later.

‘We brought him. As I promised before I will let you judge him.’ Chanyeol stated.

Kris sighed audibly. ‘He committed one of the most serious offenses by our law. You imagine his punishment will need to be accordingly.’

Sehun felt like his power was slipping away. Did they plan to kill him?

‘Is capital punishment needed?’ Was Joonmyun’s concerned question. The young dominant would have smiled at how motherly their Beta was, but now it wasn’t the time.

‘Maybe.’ Kris said.

He heard the sound of footsteps coming his way from Northern direction. From the weight of said steps it could only be the Alpha.

‘After all, he deserves it.’ The blonde continued.

From his place he could already see the tips on Kris’ shoes. Was he going to beat him up?

The next thing he saw almost made him choke on his saliva. In the leader’s hand was nothing else but one of those old fashioned swords, probably something the Alpha had for a while. The blade looked perfectly polished and the man’s elegant, long fingers were gripping the base in a way that reminded Sehun of the warriors from fallen times.

When the man raised the sword above head level the young dominant closed his eyes.

And waited for his demise. He will not be one of those that leave the world with their minds clean and life wishes achieved. He would be just a stupid pup that couldn’t control himself.

And waited even more.

But the hit didn’t come.

‘But is not in my right to judge.’ Kris announced in a voice that sent shivers up his spine.

He looked up at the man with questioning eyes. The Alpha returned the stare with flaming red eyes.

‘No, little dominant, I will not be your judge.’ He chuckled darkly. ‘He will be.’

Sehun tilted his head to see behind the towering male.

From within the darkness of woods the dominant could see a dark tall figure approaching them with slow and graceful steps.

His eyes were stuck on the inhuman beauty the dark haired Omega had. He seemed even more beautiful now that Sehun was seeing him properly, and not through the haze of heat and darkness of the night.

Though some of his features were obscured by the thick, black, furred cloak that was pulled over his head, the dominant could still the sharpness of his cat-like eyes, the high cheekbones and the pretty luscious dips of his lips. And his posture and body, everything about him was perfectly carved.

He looked majestic. Sehun felt even guiltier than before. How could he taint such a gorgeous creature?

The man stopped right in front of his kneeling figure and looked down on his with cold blue eyes. This Omega looked so unusually strong, and it was enticing.

‘Your judge is the one that you attacked, our youngest Omega, Huang Zitao.’ Kris proclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this.
> 
> Ayden (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	5. The Fair Judge

Confusion. That’s how one can best describe how Tao was feeling. The confusion didn’t even come from his own mind and thought process but rather from his nature as an Omega. The latest events only made the young man consider one too many times how unlucky he was to be born as the last being on the metaphorical food chain of their kind.

After he had confronted his pack leader that day he felt somehow at ease knowing that whatever will happen to him in the near future he will still have a place to call home.

Even with that reassurance, the nagging in his stomach didn’t lessen any bit, but continued to grow until it had became an actual physical pain accompanied by a constant feeling of illness and weird mood changes.

He first pegged it as a side effect of the fever that night, though, after more than one week after, was kind of impossible. Was that some type of stomach bug that he had never had before?

Tao decided that, for the first time in his life, to actually question his elders about his problems and confusions at the right time. Since it seemed to be something of medical nature he picked their soft spoken Delta.

He told the man the symptoms he was experiencing and Yixing just stood there, together with him on the bed, smiling softly.

The older Omega than asked him to be calm because it was nothing wrong with him and asked Tao if he remembered what they told him during their discussion with Kris, that night when he woke up.

It all drowned on the younger boy. He closed his eyes and willed the tears to go away. He will not cry anymore. Not for this. He needed to stay strong. He was…he was going to have a pup, he needed to remain strong, not for himself, but for him or her.

That night their eldest Omega cuddled him to sleep saying how a pup was always a blessing, even with their circumstances. Minseok told him that somehow he was a bit jealous, since he and Luhan have tried having pups for a long time but it seemed his body wasn’t made for that.

Though the words meant to be comforting, they successfully confused Tao even more. He was caught between feeling like all his choices were taken away from him and used in the dirtiest way, but in the same time, his Omega senses were …just really good. He was bearing a pup inside his body, which was his purpose in life.

He remembered reading in one of those books for little children where it clearly stated that an Omega, especially after being let pregnant, needed a dominant to take care of him, to soothe him. Tao just guessed it will not be his case.

He was bound to be alone.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

To say Tao was surprised when he was Southern Phoenix’s Beta into their house talking to Kris would be pretty underrated. He was so sure that the other pack would do their best to hide the whole situation to never be talked about again.

Their pack leader and the short brunette man were sat in the living room discussing when he returned from his short walk with Jongdae around their territory.

He heard his name being mentioned and that’s why he stepped into the room, shameless of the fact he was interrupting two powerful dominants. It was his business after all.

‘Tao, come here. We need to talk with you as well.’ Kris told with an inviting smile.

The Omega did as he was told and sat on the sole sofa in the room and waited for further prompting. The Alpha, however, turned to Jongdae and requested him to bring some coffee for both him and the guest. Jongdae smiled his quirky cat smile and did as he was told in record time.

He returned with two cups of streaming coffee and a tall glass of juice which he gave to Tao with an encouraging grin. Tao’s keen eyes didn’t miss the flicker of color that appeared into the Beta’s eyes when the older Omega offered him the cup of coffee. This was how things were supposed to be, he believed. That’s what the books said.

Jongdae left the room, winking in Tao direction and the young Omega was left alone with the two dominants. Should he try to remain quiet…?

Shortly after he had found that he actually liked the Beta of their neighboring pack. Kim Joonmyun was a nice, gentle, caring man with an angelic smile that spoke softly and intelligently.

He expressed their apologies for the attack and asked what was is to do. Kris told him that he wasn’t angry at everyone in that pack, and Tao agreed with his leader whole heartily. What blame could have the others when at fault were the actions of one single individual.

Joonmyun also informed them that Sehun, because that was the young dominant’s name, had already received a good beating from their Alpha that night, but still needed a trial for his highly accusable actions. Tao mentally flinched at the idea of that young man being beat up. Somehow that thought didn’t sit well in his stomach. He shook the feeling away.

Northern Dragon’s Alpha agreed on a joint trial from the two packs for the incriminated pup. Kris only demanded to choose the place where this trial would be held. He decided the place to be the creek of the river inside their territory. Exactly the place where the attack had taken place. Tao wondered what the hell was his Alpha even thinking.

He accepted the decision however. He was a bit ashamed to recognize that he was curious to see the one that turned his life upside down. Despite of what it happened; the boy didn’t seem all that awful and evil, and rather good looking. He blushed at the thought and pushed it away quickly. He must focus. It was a trial after all.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tao didn’t have much time to get himself ready to face the other pack. He believed that he was going to be regarded with pity, and he hated that idea oh so much. He was still strong, despite everything he went through and he was going to prove them all that.

He tried to dress himself and to look imposing. He knew he had the stature and build for that so clothes only harmonized with that look.

‘We need to go Tao, hurry!’ Luhan shouted after him from the other room.

‘Right away, ge!’ 

Tao put the hood of the cloak on his head and looked sighed deeply. He touched his belly with a gentle hand and whispered “I guess we’re meeting your father…”.

He climbed down the stairs and took his place beside Kris’ side as they walked.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When they arrived by the creek the Alpha told him that he should stay in the shadows for now. He demanded why. Kris just said that it was the best time to observe without being observed himself.

Tao nodded and hid behind a shadowed tree. Right before they went the Alpha told him one more thing.

‘It will be you who decides his fate.’ And went.

 

Just like he was told, he just stood there and observed the whole scene of the meeting between the packs.

Southern Phoenix’s Alpha was a pretty scary man in his humble opinion. He was just as tall as Kris was but, as opposed to his Alpha, this one seemed to emanate fire from his every pore and through the look in his eyes, while Kris was more of an ice king.

Tao couldn’t stop himself for thinking how perfectly matched the two of them seemed. It was almost enchanting to watch.

He couldn’t enjoy the grandeur of the image too much because the leader finally brought the one that should be judged in front of his pack.

From the shadows, he could see the blonde boy kneeling on the muddy ground, head bowed in front of his Alpha. He seemed so scared, so delicate in that moment. He could hardly believe that he was the dominant that had left him pregnant in that dammed night. That boy was just a pup, a powerful one maybe, thing that he could see from the boy’s body and posture, but still so young...

He watched with his heart small like a flee as Kris raised his sword over his head and looked oh so ready to cut the boy’s head clean of his shoulders with just one perfect swipe of the old sword.

However, the Alpha didn’t.

Tao couldn’t believe how relieved he was that Kris didn’t kill the boy.

And then he remembered his discussion with the blonde haired Alpha. He was the final judge. Kris will not do anything to the young dominant without his approval. The thought both terrified and pleased him.

He knew when it was his cue to leave his hiding spot. He gulped and hoped he looked as he wished to. And just went.

No, he wasn’t scared. He could do it. He could be the fair judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you oh so much for reading, 
> 
> -Ayden 
> 
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	6. Sun

They could only stare at each other for a few good minutes. No one interrupted them, they didn’t know what to do.

Sehun expected for the older Omega to regard him with hate in his eyes. That would have been normal, natural, for him. But it wasn’t the case after all. The black haired teen’s eyes weren’t clouded by hate, but rather luminous with curiosity. He wondered what was he thinking, what will his punishment be?

He also didn’t expect to feel the light caress of the older man’s hand on his cheek, stroking along his cheekbone in a way that Sehun couldn’t help but describe as comforting. He looked up at the man with confused stormy gray eyes.

Sehun could swear that the smallest of smile had made its way on the older man’s face, but it could as well be a trick of light or his overly active imagination.

The touch went away just as fast as it came and the brunette’s head was now turned towards his pack’s leader.

‘Can we go on the other side of the river?’ He questioned.

Sehun could see the Alpha’s prominent eyebrows furrowing at the request and his long fingers gripping the sword’s end tighter. He guessed that the request could have been considered far-fetched. He wasn’t to be trust.

‘Why would you want that?’

Tao’s eyes were hard and dead serious. ‘I want to judge him fairly. I need to talk with him. I can’t do that with everybody judging his every move.’ He explained.

‘Is dangerous.’ Kris fought back.

The Omega just raised one slender eyebrow and Sehun felt strangely attracted to him once again. The man’s defiance and confidence pulling the younger in.

‘Yes sure. Very dangerous. With two packs at a few feet away ready to kill him if he makes a wrong move. Sureee~.’

Kris’ expression turned angrier just for a second until he sighed heavily and gave the heavy sword to Luhan, who scrambled a bit to hold it.

‘Fine. But be careful. If he makes ONE wrong move, and I mean ONE, you shout!’ The tall blonde man warned.

Tao nodded along with everything the Alpha said, though he didn’t look particularly attentive. When the older man was done, he returned his sight to the kneeling Sehun.

‘Let’s go.’ He said and made a short hand movement for the dominant to follow him on the other side of the narrow river.

Sehun scrambled on his feet, his limbs aching a bit from sitting on them for a long time. He turned to look one more time at his Alpha, who nodded in acceptance to what the Omega had requested. Taking one calming breathe, he began following the slightly taller man.

The blonde dominant was now more anxious than he was scared. Tao’s entire nature inspired respect…but not in a way that made Sehun feel uncomfortable. He kind of wanted to just embrace the older Omega, to keep him close. He should feel ashamed of his own thoughts. He couldn’t think of that. He wasn’t allowed.

Sehun chose to bow his head and just follow quietly.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The brunette man didn’t stop when they were exactly on the other side of the river, since, well, they were still in a perfect hearing range for a wolf. He walked into the woods until he found a nice, sun flooded clearing.

Tao sat at the base of a tree and signaled Sehun to do the same, at the base of the tree opposite from where he was sitting, putting a good distance between them, and the younger found it quite calming in fact.

They stood like that for a while, sometimes looking at each other and sometimes just at their surroundings. It was comfortable in a sense. But they both knew that this silence will not do for a judge.

‘Anything. Tell me anything. Tell me anything that might make me forgive you.’ Tao spoke suddenly.

Sehun’s eyes immediately fell on his form. The older man had his feet perfectly folded under his form and his palms were gently resting on his stomach. He gulped. What could he say? What excuse was good enough to reason his actions?

‘I don’t know what I am supposed to say.’ Sehun replied simply.

Tao sighed heavily and pulled his body into a straighter position.

‘At least tell me you are sorry. That you didn’t mean it…’

Sehun clenched his fists tightly. ‘Isn’t it obvious, though. You already know that.’

The Omega closed his eyes and nodded. ‘Yes I do. From that night I knew. You looked at me…with those eyes. I couldn’t hate you. I can’t hate you.’

‘I wish you did.’

‘Yeah. So I do.’

Silence enveloped them. This time it was cutting through their skin slowly, but surely.

‘I know you regret it.’ Tao spoke. ‘But in a way, I don’t want you to.’ Sehun looked at him with a puzzled expression. ‘I know that I should probably be saying something else.’

Sehun still didn’t speak, too confused by what the older man was saying to react.

‘You, your pack probably took into consideration this possibility. You are apparently highly potent and I…ah…’ A pause. ‘I am pregnant.’

The younger man was stuck frozen. He had taken this possibility into consideration, of course, he was forced to. But still, being told like this, it only made Sehun even more scared. But he ought to take responsibility, that’s what Chanyeol told him to do, and he found it to be right.

‘I want to keep my pup. It is mine, and I already love him or her. I heard and read that I need my dominant, my mate while I go through this and after that.’ He took a moment to breathe. ‘I know is not the best of situations and I should probably never think of it, but you don’t seem like a bad man to me, despite of what you’ve done.’

‘I am not.’ Sehun defended himself. He already knew where the man was going and if he was being honest, he kind of liked it. This Omega did nothing but bewitch him from the night they’ve first met.

‘I know that. I do expect you to take responsibility, but not because I tell you to. I kind of want you…to want me as well. More than just for a crazed moment.’

Sehun felt his throat go dry. He struggled to speak. ‘I do…and I will.’

Tao closed his blue eyes. He smiled airily. ‘I am glad.’ He opened his eyes to look into Sehun’s gray ones. ‘But there will be rules.’

‘Of course.’ He didn’t expect any less.

‘You can’t approach me until you are 18…without your Alpha there. You know probably that when their mates are pregnant…dominants get a bit…hard to handle. I can’t…even think of you like that, not until you are of age.’

The blonde dominant didn’t really like that rule too much but agreed to it nonetheless.

‘I also want us to try, after you’re legal and we can see each other more, to get to know each other better. I can’t just ask you to take me as your mate. If you don’t want to, is …well is not fine, but I will handle it.’ He finished, looking a bit out of breathe and just a bit teary.

Sehun was at loss to what to say.

‘You seem amazing. And beautiful. And…I will probably be the luckiest of dominants, if you’d take me as your mate, despite everything.’ He wanted to congratulate himself in not sounding like a complete idiot.

Tao chuckled. ‘That we will see in the future, young dominant.’

He rose slowly from his spot and approached Sehun once again, with the same elegant and calculated steps. He extended a hand for the other to grip. The blonde gingerly took it and rose from the ground himself.

‘For now…I am Huang Zitao.’ He laughed. And his laugh was beautiful, maybe even a bit funny in a sense, very clear and almost child-like. ‘I realized that we didn’t really introduce each other.’

Sehun smiled. ‘Oh Sehun.’

Another short laugh. ‘We should get back to the others though. They’re probably worried.’

‘And ready to kill me.’ The dominant added.

‘Also that. Now let’s go.’

They began walking again, now towards their packs.

Sehun didn’t know what to believe. He was perplexed. But more than he was perplexed, confused, however you might want to call it, he was happy. He was happy not only because his punishment didn’t really exist, but more because he was given a second chance to prove himself in front of two packs and especially in front of this beautiful Omega. A beautiful Omega that was bearing his child inside himself. A beautiful Omega that he could see himself falling in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> -Ayden （‐＾▽＾‐）


	7. Trans 1: During Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ok, I am starting this chapter with an author note, which is weird btw. Ok, this chapter has no Taohun in it, and is more like an outlook for future ships (which you will see soon enough). I will be doing Trans chapters for other ships since i want to keep the *plot* really TaoHun focused and I think it's fair to do it this way. I hope it doesn't ruin the story for anyone. Thank you and enjoy.

Kris POV

He looked over his young Omega as he walked away together with his perpetrator, with the one that supposedly ruined an important piece of his life.

Kris wasn’t worried, he was in absolute hysterics. He hid it well behind the mask of general anger. It wasn’t even a lie, he didn’t like that meeting not one bit. Well maybe he did like one thing but that was about it.

Though he must admit that he liked the way the other pack chose to deal with this problem caused by their youngest member and letting the trial completely in their hands…but he also saw the pity in their eyes. The pity for their entire pack.

He knew, all too well, how pack leaders of so-called Omega packs were seen by others. They were seen as weak, an easy target for the dog-packs that wanted territory. The Southern Phoenix seemed to respect him, as a person, and that wasn’t so bad.

Park Chanyeol, their Alpha, was a respectable, trust-worthy man, though Kris had preferred talking business with their beta, Joonmyun. The Alpha was too, fiery, in the lack of a better comparison point, in his point of view. He seemed like one of those people that made decisions on spot and jumped too high without making sure of obstacles. And Kris wasn’t too fond of this kind of people.

However, it was interesting for Kris to watch the other Alpha’s interactions with his mate. The small man, which he believed was called Bakehyun, seemed to the leader’s perfect pair. As Chanyeol was energetic and seemed to radiate tension, the other man was calm and attentive. They completed each other.

They made Kris rethink some of his choices in life.

As why he was 24 and still didn’t have a mate? The leader of Northern Dragon considered being mated with someone needed to be special, pure and all in all, the best thing in one wolf’s life. Indeed, he looked for that special someone, but no one had proven to him that special bond he was looking for. Call him old fashioned, but that was what he believed to be right.

He found good friends along the way though.

He tried dating Yixing some time ago, but they both agreed that they weren’t what the other one was seeking. Still, to this moment, he trusted the younger Chinese Omega with his life. Beside his Beta, Luhan, Yixing had been his closest confident for some time and the leader didn’t look to change that.

Both Luhan and Yixing had egged him on considering Tao as a future mate. Kris however, refused to even look twice at those ideas. Tao was like his son, his protégée, but he could never be his lover. True, he loved the younger man, but…not like that. Never like that.

For the last two years or so no Omega had manage to peak the strong Alpha’s interest. No one, until that day.

Petite and wide eyed, skin white as snow and flawless, looking a bit bored and a bit tired but still introspective of what was going on around him, that’s how Kris saw him. He noticed the small Omega before he ever saw the leader of the pack.

Kris found the Omega endearing and beautiful beyond his words could ever describe.

But also…the blonde Alpha could see the young man was courted. It was obvious for him that the tanned, handsome dominant that stood proud beside him wasn’t there only because of Chanyeol’s orders. The look in the young dominant’s eyes was longing…who knows how long had the younger man courted the Omega but with no avail.

Northern Dragons’ leader was unsure if he should go for it, at least to take a closer look. He knew how young dominants were when they felt their ‘territory’ was attacked.

And he didn’t feel like dealing with that at the moment. The Tao issue was far more stressing.

.o.

Chanyeol POV

It wasn’t that Chanyeol was overprotective, though he was, he just didn’t like the look the other pack’s leader was giving his unmated Omega while they were waiting for the two young men to return from the other side of the river. He didn’t like it one bit.

‘Calm down…’ Baekhyun whispered to him while gently rubbing his tensed arm.

‘I am calm.’ He replied, a bit too harshly.

Baekhyun immediately retreated, not wanting to be the one his mate threw his anger on. Right away, the Alpha observed the movement and took the small Omega in his arms gently.

‘Is just that I don’t like that look. He should look at his own Omegas, is not like he doesn’t have enough.’

The smaller brunette just sighed. ‘He can look. There aren’t rules that stop him from looking.’

‘Why are you siding with him?’ Chanyeol argued childishly which made Baekhyun roll his eyes.

‘Because you used to look at me in the same way, you big oaf!’ The Omega replied. ‘You looked like that before you took me from my father’s pack. Now stop being like this. If they like each other let them be.’

Chanyeol’s shoulders sagged. ‘But Jongin…’

The older one crosses his arms. ‘Jongin has tried and Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to be paying much attention. They’re friends. Basically Kyungsoo can be courted by whomever if he does it nicely.’

The Alpha still didn’t look pleased.

‘Come onnn~ you weren’t any better, Mr. Mated Alpha.’ Baekhyun joked.

‘Fine. I will let him try. But still, we don’t know what he truly wants.’ He agreed in the end, only to please his too romantic mate.

‘We don’t know a lot of things Yeol. Still…we should wait and see. Something tells me they’ll do the same thing.’

Chanyeol nodded his head and looked over the other group. The Alpha was still standing tall and talking to one of their Omegas while his Beta was taking a close look for the other two. They obviously were a very tight knitted pack and it was visible from the first sight.

Sometimes he wished for his pack to be like a family, but unfortunately it wasn’t. While Joonmyun was the classical paternal figure that was always ready to help Chanyeol whenever and with whatever, the other two very young dominants were always trying to prove something to each other and to the entire pack.

While competiveness was good, both Jongin and Sehun were quite harsh in their actions. Somehow he was surprised that Sehun was the one that made the first major stupid thing, since he was the colder of the two.

It didn’t matter though. He knew well which will be their cure, and so did Baekhyun and Joonmyun. Finding a mate.

In the end, that was the cure for all dominants, be them stronger or weaker, ruder or nicer.

Chanyeol looked at the smaller male beside him. He tried to imagine his life if he didn’t meet beautiful, sassy and a bit rude Baekhyun. It was impossible for him now. He found the entirely of himself when he found his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone for the lovely comments and kudos.
> 
> -Ayden 。(⌒∇⌒。)


	8. Wind

He felt the Earth moving and the times changing.

He didn’t know why and how he got to this conclusion and didn’t bother to question it. It was just a feeling on his gut saying that things will never be like they were before and that change is going to happen in the very near future.

He pegged the weird thoughts on his pregnancy.

Tao moved his eyes from looking outside of the window to his already a bit rounded stomach. He smiled. In the last months he had enough time to think over how his life would be like when they little human inside himself will be born.

He imagined happiness.

But in his imagination, the dumb and rash dominant that was the child’s father was always beside them. Always.

Some night he lay awake and though about Oh Sehun, about their sole meeting, about their talk, about how the boy looked so cute and innocent despite all the circumstances, about how handsome and strong he was though. Sometimes he thought about how it would be to have the younger man beside him, hugging him and loving him and their baby.

He always pushed those thoughts away with a sigh and with a self warning about wishing too much and too soon from someone who wasn’t of age yet. He would wait.

.o.

He’d begun having random moments of sickness and weird cravings for a while, and though he got used to them pretty easily, it seemed that no one else in the pack did. Yixing was, and will probably always be a worry wart every time he threw up, asking him if he is alright at least 100 times and Kris will still be raising an eyebrow every time he was requested to get weird assortments of food.

Somehow will all the crazy that was going on in the pack, Tao got to the point he was perfectly okay with his own condition (though he would still wish for some things that were at the moment unattainable) and begun worrying for the oldest of their pack.

Much to everyone concern, the cute bubbly omega Minseok fell in a horrible and a bit unexplainable depression and Luhan was just all over the place, trying to find the reason why his beloved was brought in such a state.

While the older Omega refused to tell him, Yixing and Kris managed to find the answer pretty easily.

Tao wouldn’t have wanted to peep on their discussion really, but he just happened to pass by the door and he heard.

He found out that Minseok fell into this state because of his inability in being a “proper” Omega and give his mate for almost 6 years a child and with everything that happened an old depression of his came back full force.

The young Omega was just crushed to hear that and didn’t know what to say to the older man, but he did what he did what he knew the best to do: he showered the cute man with just as much affection as he was permitted (since Luhan was basically attached to his mate as of late…more than normally, which was already a lot), until he saw Minseok smiling, even just for a bit.

Even though he was young, he knew all too well that a smile couldn’t begin in heal the pain and longing inside the older man’s heart. He knew that feeling pretty well and at a very, very personal level.

.o.

Not all things were going bad, though, thankfully, since they could really use some good news.

The good news came in the form of the Beta of Southern Phoenix, Joonmyun who was bearing gifts from the other pack.

Jongdae laughed so hard at Tao when Joonmyun gave him a nicely packed box that had his name written on it in a messy script, as if the sender was too nervous to write the characters nicely.

Of course, the package was from Sehun who had apparently been taught the ways of courting. Kris smiled at him warmly when Tao had been confused about the contents of the box and explained the Omega that generally courting dominants initially gave their liked ones different types of wild flowers and an assortment of pretty colored stones, together with maybe something that he belonged to said man.

Tao looked attentively at the leather bound bracelet with a small Phoenix symbol in the middle of it. It was well worn, so obviously the younger male had been wearing it for a while. It smelt nice, of battered leather, a bit like grass and soil and a lot like Sehun himself.

He couldn’t stop from holding it to his nose for a while and just breathing in steadily. It soothed him, the tension he had been accumulating for a while now.

He must have looked really stupid because when he snapped out of his daze he could see Jongdae laughing his ass off at his blissed out look.

However, the younger Omega had his fair share of laugher at the cat look-alike man beside him when he was presented a box of his own this time from Joonmyun himself. Jongdae just blushed fully red for a minute or so and then he felt the need to cover his surprise and embarrassment with some really bad jokes that kind of put the dominant off, considering the confused look on his face.

Seeing that, the older Omega smiled cheekily and assured Joonmyun that he was indeed pleased by the attention and will be considering it all. Joonmyun relaxed and held the Omega’s hand a second too long in his own, smiling brightly

Not that Tao wanted to comment or anything (though he had already told Yixing and Luhan), but when Joonmyun was getting ready to leave, he could see Kris giving the younger man a small packet and a letter. The Chinese Omega could read lips pretty well and he was 100% sure that he could distinguish the name Kyungsoo from his Alpha’s lips.

Times were surely changing, and it was obvious. Tao’s biggest concern and question was if they were changing for better or for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this,  
> -Love, Ayden ( ＾◡＾)っ✂❤


	9. of Change

Sehun wanted the world to change. Wanted the things to be different. Wanted to turn back time, to change actions and thoughts. But he couldn’t. He needed to make the most of the reality he was living. And reality was cruel and didn’t permit mistakes.

After their short meeting during his judgment Sehun could truthfully say that his thought got even more confused about the other male.

Just a little time ago, the young dominant considered Tao as a beautiful Omega broken by his hand. He only felt guilt and pain when he remembered that night, the man’s wide and fearsome blue eyes.

But the look at the actual Tao changed everything for Sehun. That Omega was so so different from every other one he had seen, different from Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, and in the most amazing of ways. He wasn’t weak, he wasn’t broken. He was so beautiful, proud and elegant on his step, eyes crinkling with things that only he knew.

And just that memory of the words “I am pregnant” made Sehun feel all kinds of warm and giddy inside. Tao was pregnant with his, HIS pup. And the young dominant couldn’t help himself but to feel just a little bit proud of that (ok, maybe a little more). 

He wished to change the times. He wished he’d have the opportunity to meet the sticking Omega in other circumstances. He wished he would have another chance so he could fall in love with Tao without feeling a rush of self hatred choking him.

.o.

While he did agree with the rules Tao has imposed, finding them logical, he couldn’t stop himself thinking they sucked. Like hardcore.

Because he really wanted to hold the older man in his arms and maybe feel his baby bump and wished to do so for over a month and he basically couldn’t even consider that before his birthday. And again it all sucked. How will he convince Tao that he was actually a good guy when he couldn’t see the man? It was all unfair.

Like a little whiny prince that he was he went to tell his problems to his Pack Leader hoping that he will be left to see the Omega of the neighboring pack.

Of course, Chanyeol said no. Unsurprising really.

‘But.’ He stopped Sehun when the younger dominant was already by the door. ‘There is something you can do.’

Now that peaked Sehun’s interest.

‘What?’

The Alpha chuckled deeply and motioned the younger man’s to sit down on the sofa across him where he was sitting in a big imposing armchair.

‘Courting.’ He answered. ‘Do you know what that is?’

Technically he knew what courting is, he had read about it in that huge heavy book that all wolves had to read, practically he had no idea what so ever. And apparently it was quite obvious for the Alpha as the tall man rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

‘To put it simple for you, you, as a dominant, are sending gifts to your intended one through massagers in the beginning, and if the Omega accepts a few of them, than you can actually give the presents directly. It usually ends with a mating proposal.’ Chanyeol explained slowly.

And it did sound oddly appealing to him. He could show the older man and his pack that he was indeed serious with his intentions without actually meeting him (which still sucked). Plus it was traditional and all pack leaders liked those traditional things.

‘Does this actually work?’ Sehun questioned.

‘Of course it does. I courted Baekhyun for a year or so because his dad didn’t think I was good enough and he liked to be a tease.’ Chanyeol laughed. ‘His father had already accepted my intention and he was still playing with me.’

Sehun laughed when he imagined a younger and very desperate Chanyeol trying to get the attention of the snarky Omega that Baekhyun never ceased to be even to that day. Though he supposed that in the past Baekhyun’s sass had a completely different level. He kind of wished he could see their imposing Alpha being sassed by a small Omega.

‘And what does one put in a courting gift?’

Chanyeol shrugged. ‘Basically anything you wish. Traditionally there are wild flowers and colored stones. Also is nice to give something that is yours. Omegas like having personal objects of dominants. I really don’t know why, though.’

Sehun nodded along with him and stood up from the sofa.

‘Where are you going?’ His Alpha inquired.

‘To look for flowers and stones.’ The blonde dominant answered in hurry as he put on his shoes.

The Alpha laughed, but still he reminded him about his younger self. Well, young love felt that way.

.o.

That night, when he returned Sehun had collected the most beautiful and brilliant looking flowers and stones he could find in all the territory. He picked a few more blue ones, just like his Omega’s awestrucking blue eyes. His Omega…just the thought sounded so nice in his mind.

Tao was his Omega, not yet, but he will do his best for it to be true.

He found an old show box of his and painted it the same blue as the flowers and placed everything he had collected inside it.

It looked nice, truth to be told, it looked like a gift from the nature itself, and Sehun thought in kind of matched Tao’s mysterious and elegant nature. Now…Chanyeol said something about a personal object.

But everything that he owned looked a bit old and a bit ratty and his clothes smelt of dirt and sweat and yuk, no. He wasn’t going to send something like that to someone he wished to impress.

He looked some time around the room trying to find something appropriate to give and found himself empty handed. Exasperated he laid on the bed and brought one skinny arm to cover his eyes from the annoying light of the lamp.

He felt the light coldness of the leather bracelet around his wrist and finally he knew what to send his intended Omega.

Sehun unstrapped the bracelet around his wrist, kisses the middle and placed on the bed of light blue wild flowers. With an afterthought, he took the marker on his desk and wrote a small ‘For Tao’ on the lid.

It looked a bit crooked, but it worked nonetheless.

.o.

Joonmyun returned from his trip to Northern Dragon two days after Sehun had given his package. The Beta smiled and said he will give it personally to the youngest Omega of the other pack.

When he first saw Joonmyun bringing a package in his arms, his face fell, thinking that Tao did not accept his gift. On the closer look, it wasn’t his painted shoe box, but another smaller black box on which a letter was placed.

Sehun found it mildly dangerous the look Jongin had when Joonmyun had given the box to their only unmated Omega, Kyungsoo. And it was even worse when after he had read the letter that accompanied the package, he accepted it with a small smile gracing his cute features.

Jongin didn’t look okay, definitely not.

‘Sehun, you coming for a run?’ He asked, teeth clenched tightly and claws out for the kill.

Sehun panicked a bit, he had never seen his best friend like that. It was not like he and Kyungsoo were mates…or even soon to be mates. They were all friends. Did he miss something completely there? He’d have to ask Baekhyun when he caught him alone.

‘I want to talk to Joonmyun.’ Sehun replied.

He half expected Jongin to lash at him, but the slightly older dominant kept his composure.

‘Fine. Just tell them that I went for a run and I am not hungry.’

Sehun nodded and watched as his best friend almost tore the door away with the force he opened it. Yes, he was definitely missing something very important.

When he looked around the room he observed only Kyungsoo and Baekhyun talking with each other but no sight of their Beta or Alpha.

‘Where’s Joonmyun?’ He inquired the two Omegas.

‘He asked Chanyeol to go in his office to discuss some things. It seemed important. I think you should just let them.’ Baekhyun replied.

He should have done that, but of course he didn’t.

And in hindsight maybe he should have done that, because apparently the change he was thinking of didn’t look as good as he was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and as always if you liked this chapter please leave a comment.
> 
> -Endless love, Ayden ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡


	10. State of Dreaming

Tao has always considered his pack leader a rather laid back guy, unsurprising in his actions and a general source of calm and equilibrium within the pack.

And he was somehow right. Everyone knew that the tall blonde Alpha was a big fan of peace and quiet and didn’t really appreciate when things didn’t go his way. Everything needed to be perfectly planned to the last detail and if something failed it displeased him immensely.

Of course he had thought, and planned if you will another future for his youngest Omega. Though he never wished to make him his own mate, he planned it making sure he fell for a caring man that could take care of him when he won’t be able too.

He also knew that Tao wasn’t the typical Omega. He was nothing like cute Minseok, sassy Jongdae or pretty Yixing. He didn’t fit most of the Omega general criteria and that had always worried the Alpha. It was a well known fact that the tall Chinese wolf had a big soft spot for their pack’s youngest member.

The events that happened only made Kris worry even more. Naturally, he had considered the possibility of the younger dominant not wanting to take responsibility of his actions. What then?

Thankfully, young Sehun acted as appropriate as he could in the quite pressing situation that he, himself had done because of a dumb mistake and misbehavior.

It was incredible, in Kris’ humble opinion, the image he had now in front of him.

His youngest Omega was sitting by himself by the window in his room, a hand rubbing against his now very much visible baby bump and whispering words that were hard to decipher from that distance but which sounded sweet nonetheless. He was smiling, face aligned in a mask of contentment, and looking down. He looked so lost in his reverie that Kris could only admit that he indeed looked gorgeous.

He hated the idea of disturbing him, but it was for his own sake anyway.

Kris stepped inside the naturally illuminated room, his heavy footsteps waking the younger man from his day dream and making him drop the object he had in his hand and look towards the leader with a startled expression. The dominant couldn’t really consider surprising that Tao was keeping the bracelet from Sehun with him all the time.

‘Good heavens! Don’t scare me like that anymore!’ He wheezed.

Kris chuckled and smiled at the teen.

‘Put your jacket on, Tao. We’re going for a walk in the woods.’

The brunette man looked at him with a confused expression. ‘And the others?’

The leader shook his head.

‘Just us. Now common, move your pretty ass.’ He jocked.

Tao pouted. ‘My ass started to become fat.’

Kris just laughed. Really now, he was so cute. ‘Your ass is just fine and you are taking care of your pup, so is fine. You look really good.’

The younger man blushes and brushed past Kris in his way to get his jacket.

Kris smiled. It was still really fun to rile their youngest Omega up a bit. His embarrassment was just so cute.

.o.

They have been walking together for a while, shoulder to shoulder but not saying anything all the way and the Alpha could basically feel all the questions pouring from Tao pores as he became more and more twitchy and restless with every passing second.

‘Ask away.’ Kris sighed and Tao looked at him with a mildly guilty expression.

He gulped. ‘Why did you take me for this walk?

The Alpha just straightened his back and looked straight ahead.

‘I wanted to ask you a few questions without the chaos of the pack.’ He replied.

‘Alright.’ Tao nodded his head.

Kris took a big breathe. He might be a scary Alpha but talking sentimental things always let him a bit at loss. That’s one of the many reasons he was sure he badly needed a mate.

‘Are you okay?’ He asked and the Omega blinked up at him, obviously not understanding where this discussion was going. ‘I meant…with everything. The agreement, the baby, everything.’

The brunette male smiled in understanding and patter Kris’ shoulder gently.

‘You don’t need to always be worried about me gege. I am fine. Really I am. Things turned up better than I expected. He’s going to be there, he said so and I want to believe him. He seems nice as well, though he is a so much of a kid. I wanted to blame him more, but I can’t.’ He looked up at the tall young trees of the forest. ‘I already love my baby, so so much. Is natural, I believe.’ Another sigh. ‘I want to love him as well. I hope you will allow me.’

Kris was a bit surprised by the answer, since Tao has never been the one that put his feelings into words too well, but apparently that changed as well with his pregnancy. He felt a bit old, but just a little bit.

‘I would allow you obviously. I just want you to be happy and safe.’

Tao beamed at him, side hugging him with a wide smile of his face and eyes crinkling in the most adorable of ways. ‘Thank you~’ He caught the Alpha’s arm and clung to it like a cute little koala (panda?) he was.

‘I’ve see you giving Joonmyun-hyung one of those courting gifts. I guess it was for that cute Omega of theirs.’ Tao cooed.

Kris tried really hard to push away the blush that made its way on his face. It wasn’t appropriate for an Alpha to blush like a school girl at the mention of her crush.

‘Yes. I did send a courting gift. I hope he accepts it.’ He answered, voice leveled.

The Omega pouted at the cold reply. ‘Do you like himmm~?’

The dominant rolled his eyes. ‘I don’t know him that well to be able to say that for sure. But, I don’t really know how to put this into words.’ He thought about it for a bit before coming up with the closest to the reality of his heart answer he could find. ‘I think he just drew me in. I don’t understand the mechanics. It‘s the first time something like that happens. I think my mom was right after all.’

Tao blinked surprise. It wasn’t often of his leader to bring up his deceased mother. ‘What about?’

‘She had this belief, an old one, almost all forgotten that the people of our kind, half wolf, have written in the stars their perfect companion, their ideal mate if you will, and by the light of moon they will be brought together. In other words, that each of us has a soul mate.’ He shook his head. ‘Is old Northern folklore but sometimes I believe it to be true.’

The younger man was looking at his with wide eyes and jaw caught. He coughed to return his attention to his leader.

‘…it sounds beautiful. And yes. I also think that your mother was right ge.’

They kept quite again after that but after the pleased smile on Tao’s lips, light of his blue eyes and the hand that he had unconsciously placed on his tummy Kris believed that he was okay. And more than ever, he believed in his mother’s folklore. 

Kris let the young Omega to walk ahead of him until he stepped into a clearing and only then Tao realized that he was quite far from his leader. He turned to face the blonde man who was now leaning against a tree.

‘What are you doing there ge?’

‘You a favor.’ Kris replied.

Tao raised an eyebrow in silent question. He then heard a light coughing coming from in front of his and he whipped his head in alarm in the direction of the sound.

‘Surprise.’ Said a tall, blonde and really awkward young dominant whose expression was somehow caught between excited and embarrassed and Tao thought he had never seen someone that handsome in his entire life.

He couldn’t help the wide smile that made its way on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, 
> 
> Endless love, Ayden (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	11. Promise

Tao couldn’t help himself but to smile when he saw his handsome dominant standing at a few feet from him, seemingly both awkward and excited…and maybe happy. But that might only be his imagination being overly creative.

They both started to walk towards the other in the same time, meeting up in the middle of the clearing where the sun was shining the brightest.

He could see in the blonde man’s eyes and by the twitch on his arms, he wanted to touch as well. And the Omega wanted to let him to that.

It was a silent question going on between them and just how much he wished to say “yes” to just at least a little bit of physical contact, Tao knew that it would break the agreements he had imposed the first time they met officially by the creek. That doesn’t mean his heart didn’t ache just a little bit when he shook his head “no”.

Sehun dropped his arms by his sides and clenched his fist in an attempt of control himself. The Omega understood him, though it was harder for him with all his pregnancy hormones.

‘Hello Zitao.’ He greeted shyly.

Tao almost laughed. He had forgotten for a moment how much of a kid the other wolf was.

‘Hello Sehun. How are you?’

The younger man cringed when he realized how forcefully detached it sounded. Damn them all rules. This time however, he did chuckle at the cute reaction.

‘Fine.’ He took a big breath. ‘I asked Joonmyun to ask Chanyeol to let me meet you…I am glad your Alpha agreed. ‘

‘Is there a reason for that as well? Beside the …obvious, you know.’ Tao stumbled a bit over his words.

‘Yeah, it is. Wait a second.’

Sehun turned and made a short way towards one of the trees and kneeled to take something off the ground behind it while the Omega was watching him carefully. What did he bring anyway?

The blonde male returned with a brightly colored bouquet of freshly picked up wild flowers and something that looked like a sealed (and very much pink) letter. Those were offered to the older man with a small blush and a quiet “for you”.

Tao, of course, accepted the gift and felt warmth spreading inside his whole body at the thoughtful gesture. This time he knew what the wild flowers were and what meant accepting them. It was courting once again, though he must say he enjoyed the pretty flowers much more now they were accompanied by a sweet dominant wolf that tried a bit too hard to act all grown up.

What about the letter though, he reminded himself after a few seconds of smelling the flowers. He unsealed the letter and pulled out a handwritten note…not a note…

‘It’s an invitation.’ Sehun stated. ‘To my birthday. In two weeks.’ He scratched his head in nerves. ’I will finally be 18…and...yeah.’ He finished lamely.

But Tao understood what he meant, what he didn’t say but it was plain obvious. Once Sehun was 18 it was up to them if they wanted to be together for real. And from how the things looked at the moment, their choice could only be one.

‘I will be there. Surely.’ He smiled and Sehun returned it effortlessly.

The dominant chuckled. ‘I am counting your word for it.’

‘You can.’ Tao nodded and grinned widely.

And then he felt it again. That flutter. It wasn’t from his pounding heart. No, it came from his tummy. It felt funny the first time he felt it and it felt funny that day as well.

At first he believed that was something wrong with his baby and immediately went to Yixing for answers. Once again, the older man was amused by his innocence and told him that it was nothing wrong with the baby, but rather something good was happening. He or she started moving a bit, a clear sign of healithy evolution.

Tao had been ecstatic knowing that the little bundle of life he had inside of him way growing up as he/she should. Already, the love for his pup was endless.

His sudden stop and dumb smiling apparently confused the younger man because he looked like he wanted to ask something but didn’t dare.

‘The baby is moving.’ He cleared up and Sehun looked like he was about to faint.

‘You wouldn’t be able to feel it yet. But in two weeks you just might.’ Tao winked and studied Sehun’s expression.

The dominant looked oh so damn proud, his chest puffed out a bit and a content smile on his thin pink lips. Kris had told him before that all dominants were like that when it came to pups, overly protective and proud of every step. The level of affection though, it was different from one dominant to another.

‘That would be the most amazing gift ever. Also, having you there. Well having you both.’ He confessed.

It was Tao’s turn to turn into something that looked very much like a tomato. How did he know exactly what to say to make him react like this? He felt like crying, but willed the feeling away, saying it was only because of the hormones. He didn’t quite believe himself.

‘Did I say something wrong?’ Sehun inquired, obviously confused by Tao’s conflicted face.

That did it. He couldn’t help it anymore.

He left the bouquet to fall ungracefully on the ground and hugged the younger man with all his might, bringing them flush one against the other and twining his arms behind Sehun’s head.

Tao placed his forehead against the Sehun’s and they both smiled, their expressions mirrors of pure, innocent happiness. Expressions of two young men falling in love.

The younger man gently hugged Tao around his waist and placed a hand on his baby bump. The dominant blinked back tears and instead caressed the taller man’s cheek and gave him a sweet eye smile that melted the Omega’s heart.

‘This is breaking the rules.’ He said.

‘Yes.’ Tao agreed.

‘They will be mad.’

‘They will.’

‘And?’

‘I just don’t care. I want you.’ Tao confessed.

‘We’ll be together soon.’ Sehun soothed him.

‘We will.’ The brunette nodded. ‘I think we should break away for now, though. We have plenty of time.’

Sehun chuckled and let Tao go, his hand lingering on the Omega’s rounded tummy.

They parted after that with the promise of seeing each other in two weeks time. Tao still couldn’t believe what happened, couldn’t quite express into words how happy he was, how excited he was that soon he will be able to see the dumb dominant that stole his heart every day. 

Surprisingly enough Kris didn’t comment anything on his breaking the rules. And by that smug smile on his lips, Tao could only guess that this was the Alpha’s intention to begin with.

He will cook his leader’s favorite pie when they got home in thanks for what he did that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, 
> 
> Endless love, Ayden (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	12. Desperate Measures

Tao didn’t fear the world outside the limits of their territory. He really didn’t. He didn’t have what to fear. He always offered himself to help gather some food from the very limits of their area and he always got denied to go with either Kris or Luhan.

They both said he didn’t fear it because he didn’t know.

And they were probably right, the rational part of his brain supplied and tried to set the right path for his own conscience to follow.

Of course, he has heard all about dog packs. It sounded terrifying, like those fictional monsters humans feared. Large, ruthless, conquering packs that only looked for stealing territory for stationary packs that were smaller in numbers and weaker in arms.

He felt somehow shaky on a pointing towards a definite feeling at the moment.

It was fear of such wolves, such packs that could always attack them for the shadows. He wasn’t stupid to fail to realize that their pack might be one of the targeted one if a dog pack attacked: Omega packs were always the ones that went away first.

From what he had heard, accidentally, as most important things that got to him, the threat was pretty damn close and Kris was at least a little bit scared and a lot worried about the possibility.

Their path through the woods threatened to be more dangerous than anyone expected for a simple passing of territories to a friend pack with approval from their part.

When the official invitation for the celebration of Sehun’s passing into adulthood arrived, Chanyeol added that he was offering Jongin’s services as an extra dominant power to ensure safely. Kris didn’t accept it, and Tao guessed it was because of his pride as an Alpha. Luhan also added that he wasn’t a Beta for nothing and the two of them were strong enough to defend 4 Omegas for a 15 minutes long walk.

Tao trusted their dominants with his life, which was natural for him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t second guess Kris’ pride driven decision.

If something happened, even if it was just additional stress or physical exertion he might lose the pup and just that thought alone terrified him to the bone.

As time passed and Sehun’s birthday grew near, Tao got more and more anxious at the prospect of traveling outside their borders.

He didn’t use to be like that, but apparently that’s what pregnancy did to Omegas. It turned them into over protective creatures ready to pounce every time they felt like their baby’s safely was in any way threatened.

Even with all those black thoughts swimming around in his head, when Kris called them all down to leave for the celebration, Tao couldn’t help but be damn excited. After that day, he will be free to see the younger man as much as he wished.

‘Tao and Jongdae with me, Minseok and Yixing with Luhan.’ Kris intonates leaving no room for comments.

And that’s how they left, Kris in front, Jongdae and Tao by his sides and Luhan with the other two Omegas at small distance from them, chattering away happily and excitedly.

Jongdae tried conversing with the Alpha, but the man was too tense to actually reply actively at what the younger man was speaking about. It was something about Joonmyun but Tao didn’t bother listening to all the rambling.

He, like Kris, was looking at his surroundings and keeping the present he had packed for the blonde dominant tight against his chest as if it could make legs and just run away from him. He hoped that didn't happen because the gift he wanted to offer Sehun was important.

.o.

It was swift and quick and left them with multiple unanswered questions.

If asked, Tao would not be able to tell what exactly happened and how. All he could remember was cold eyes. Cold eyes of an Omega, just like him, but didn’t feel at all familiar. The boy, who looked smaller than Minseok, didn't seem to carry that classical gentlness of their kind. 

‘Dog Omega.’ Kris breathed out.

‘A mated Omega.’ Luhan supplied. ‘If the Omega is running around, his dominant can’t be too far.’

He gulped.

So it was true. They were put face to face with the soul shaking reality of being under attack. Not direct attack yet, but it couldn’t take too long until something like that happened.

‘It won’t be now. They plan a lot before coming. I will guess that they all not all here yet.’ The Alpha said, trying to keep his composure.

Tao felt like falling on the ground and sobbing. He hugged his own body and rested a hand on his belly. It couldn’t happen again. Not again to him. To them all.

Why did the Universe and stars hate him so much? Now that things finally started to fall into something akin of a peaceful order something so big and dangerous had to come to ruin it all. It was selfish and he knew it, but couldn’t care less. He wanted to have his mate beside him and be safe, to give birth and raise his child.

It wasn’t all that much.

He choked on a strangled sob when Kris caught his shoulder with a strong hand, trying to infuse some on the confidence and power into the Omega with one look and strong grip.

‘We’ll go to the celebration now. It’s probably even safer there than at home.’ He declared, smiling at Tao as reassuring as he could considering that they were all shaken by the sudden apparition.

‘You’ll have to do it in the end, Kris.’ Luhan told him. The blonde Beta was still in a protective stance over his mate while keeping Yixing close to his body as well. Perfectly balanced.

Tao looked at Kris with a confused expression, not understanding what Luhan was talking about anymore. The Alpha nodded in the other dominant’s direction and then turned to the pregnant Omega.

‘For the safety of everyone we decided that if the rumors we have heard about the dog pack were true, we’d make an official alliance with Southern Phoenix.’ He sighed. ‘Now that we have proof that indeed the threat is true…I guess it will not simply be a birthday celebration anymore.’

Luhan looked apologetic. ‘It might be for the best Tao. For all of us. Strength lies in union.’ He smiled. ‘And you mate young Sehun soon, it will be better if we do the alliance now that is still room to speak about rather than it will be a desperate move.’

Tao could see sense in what they were talking about. He really could. But he might lose everything. He might lose his pup. And is the things went terribly wrong, his future mate as well.

He felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, 
> 
> Endless love, Ayden (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	13. Trans 2: Before Shooting Stars

Joonmyun was startled by the distinct sound of something falling inside Chanyeol’s office, and successfully growing even more anxious that he was until Northern Dragon arrived. While they expected to see the other pack in good spirits and ready for a celebration, they were greeted with the worse news and a passed out pregnant man.

And the Beta didn’t know which worried him the most.

Of course, they immediately placed the knocked down Omega on Sehun’s bed and let the young dominant and the two Deltas of the packs, their Kyungsoo and Northern Dragon’s Yixing to take care of him.

Joonmyun only wished for the young man to be alright. Such a cute kid and such a weird twisted destiny.

Leaving Tao in the best care he could, he moved his attention to what was happening behind the closed door. Truth to be told, from what he saw on Kris’ face when they got there, the older Alpha was furious, if that even begins to describe how the man looked like.

From the discussions he’s had with the Alpha, Joonmyun knew that in a way he expected an attack sooner or later. No matter how many ties around the territory they had, an Omega pack will forever be an easy target for any other powerful pack and especially for the large dog packs.

It pained Joonmyun in a way, to see such things happening. He’d promised Kris that he would talk with Chanyeol for some form of alliance in the future, if the times and events ask for it.

It all happened sooner than everyone expected, but it was maybe for the better that at least they had a heads up to put them into actions sooner.

When Joonmyun finally exited their youngest dominant’s room and got in front of the office door he saw Northern Dragon’s Beta standing with his back against the wall, probably ordered by his Alpha to do so, considering the displeased look on the Beta’s really pretty features (was he really a powerful dominant underneath that pretty face?)

‘He told me to wait here a few minutes and get you. ‘He spoke. ‘Now we both wait until they calm the fuck down and let us in to discuss actual business.’

Joonmyun would have laughed if he wasn’t so stressed. Luhan was probably a pretty damn good Beta if he had the nerve to talk like that about two really powerful Alphas that weren’t in their best of calmness.

‘Ok, we wait.’ He agreed with a nod.

And they waited, unmoving and trying really hard not to eavesdrop on the Alphas discussion, though it was impossible since a thin door and wolf developed hearing didn’t really make a good thing on preserving the privacy of a discussion.

After 15 minutes of idly sitting around a deep voice was heard from the other side of the wall.

‘You can come in now.’

Joonmyun pushed the door open for Luhan and him to enter the room. A room that looked like the two men had just finished playing cards or something like that because despite the loud noises they had heard, nothing in the room looked out of place or even a bit crooked.

Chanyeol was sitting on his large comfortable arm-chair, hands supporting his head and brows creased into an image of concentration while the other Alpha was sitting on the other arm-chair in front of the desk, legs crossed perfectly and effortlessly. He still looked angry, but a bit more reserved.

‘How is Tao?’ Kris asked first.

Joonmyun opened his mouth to answer only for Luhan to speak first.

‘He’s fine. Yixing, Kyungsoo and Sehun look after him. He should be awake pretty soon.’

Kris nodded. ‘Good. When this day is over we will need to have a discussion. All of us.’

‘I see.’

Joonmyun looked from one Alpha to the other with a curious expression, trying to get them to tell what they actually discussed and settled for.

‘It’s obvious if those dogs are on their territory, ours is next.’ Chanyeol began. ‘The safely is precarious for both our packs. Of course something needs to be done.’

Kris looked uncomfortable. ‘As much as I didn’t want for this to be a fear driven alliance it will be. It’s obvious that we do not have the strength or resources to fight a pack that probably has more than 10 wolves.’

Luhan nodded in agreement. As Kris said, it was obvious that they couldn’t fight, especially since they had only two dominants and a pregnant Omega. It would just be suicide and Joonmyun had already started to take a liking of the other pack (and especially one person with a cute cat-like cheeky grin that just made the Beta just want to kiss him).

‘There are already plenty of ties between our packs…and soon will be more.’ Chanyeol said, looking pointedly at both Kris and Joonmyun. The Beta had the sense of being a bit embarrassed by the fact that his intentions were so well known. Kris didn’t even blink at the mention.

‘Sehun will mate Tao. They are plenty attracted to each other, and that’s good.’ The blonde Alpha cleared it up. ‘Though we’ll have to discuss with them as well, especially now that they are both adults.’ He sighed. ‘As for me, I told Chanyeol here and I will repeat it if it’s necessary. I am interested in your lovely Delta, Kyungsoo. Now that we’re here, I’m going to speak with him as well.’

‘After the celebration, though.’ Chanyeol interrupted. ‘We can’t forget it’s our youngest wolf birthday and passage into adulthood. I know the circumstances are the worse they can be, but we can’t overlook it. It’s an important day for him. Also for his little Omega. Let him, them, have their day and worry afterwards.’

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement and Chanyeol continued.

‘I can’t lie and say I don’t like this pack, because I do. It would be an honor to have you all beside us, working and living together if that’s what it will come to.’ He breathed in, his expression deadly serious. ‘You have my word as a wolf, as a man and as an Alpha on that.’

Joonmyun observed the look Luhan was giving Kris. Probably he was considering the issues that may rise from the clash of two highly potent Alphas.

Kris smiled, even just a little bit and the tension in his shoulder lessened. He turned to look at his Beta and the other two occupants of the room who were waiting for his verdict.

‘A good leader knows when it’s time to step down in order to protect the people he cares about.’ Kris looked straight into Chanyeol’s eyes with an intensity that can only be defined as true Alpha power. ‘It would be our honor to join you.’

Chanyeol smiles genuinely and Joonmyun didn’t think he would ever see his young Alpha actually being nice to the other pack leader. Good thing he was wrong. ‘I’m glad.’ He grinned. ‘But now is time for a celebration.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, 
> 
> Endless love, Ayden (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	14. Shooting Stars

Ugh. Why did his head hurt so bad…?

That’s the first thing Tao thought when conscience came back to him. His eyelids felt heavy with sleep and he could feel a light pressure on his forehead that felt quite soothing. A warm towel maybe? What happened? Why was he so dizzy?

It hit him hard, the memory of that afternoon, of their walk in the woods….of that horrifying apparition of the dog Omega. The imminent threat they were now under. The threat that might bring them to a rapid end.

Tao wondered if he hurt his head as he was falling. He didn’t feel too bad, it could have been worse. It was just a moment of sudden panic caused by the speedy and worrying revelations that they have been put face to face within a short period of time.

He shifted a bit. And then it crashed onto him. The baby. Was his darling little ball of sunshine alright?

Tao opened his sticking blue eyes and rose onto the pillow, hands immediately going around his own belly, causing a few pillows to fall down on the floor alerting the other occupants of the room of his awakening.

‘You’re alright.’ A calm and familiar voice told him, placing warm hands over Tao’s on his stomach. ‘Your baby is fine as well.’

He looked up to see a obviously tired and stressed out Yixing who was still smiling warmly at him with that maternal smile that never failed to put Tao at ease, no matter the circumstances. That was the way that Yixing was.

‘But…I fell. I remember that…’ Tao begun.

‘Kris caught you. You didn’t hit the ground. Nothing is wrong. Both you and the baby are fine. It was just an awful scare.’ The older man explained calmly.

The pregnant Omega and looked around for a bit, finally noticing that that definitely wasn’t one of the rooms in their house. He recalled the fact they were going to a celebration…so that meant that when he passed out the rest of the pack continued their way for the Southern Phoenix.

The celebration…Sehun!

‘Sehun…?’ He asked into the air, not sure if it was an actual question or a hidden plea.

He felt a strong palm on the back of his shoulder and swiftly turned in that direction. He was met with concerned eyes, pretty pink lips, pale skin and wild blonde hair that could only belong to one single person.

‘Sehun.’

This was a statement though, that he said in the time he wrapped his arms around the younger man’s neck and brought him down onto the bed so the man was beside him.

They were on their sides, wrapped around one another and Tao could say it was the best he felt in a while, no matter the dizziness of the panic attack or the annoying pressure on his temples. He finally got what he wished for.

He would have done it in another way, meeting Sehun face to face that day. He would have given the younger man his present and a small kiss. But that would have to wait because he didn’t feel like moving from the embrace at the moment. It felt too nice.

They fit well together, perfectly even, if Tao was concerned to comment on it. He felt comfortable and complete in the younger man’s arms, fit into the blonde’s smaller and thinner form. Sehun’s arm around his waist was keeping his grounded to the beautiful moment.

Tao didn’t look away from Sehun’s eyes when he heard Yixing chuckling and leaving the room quietly, not saying one thing about the younger males.

They didn’t kiss. Not yet. They were waiting maybe, for something.

‘Hello.’ Sehun whispered, gray eyes wide and soft and inviting.

Tao laughed lightly. ‘Hello.’

‘We’re cheesy.’

‘We are.’ The Omega agreed with a wide smile gracing his features.

‘I kind of expected that, though.’

That brat. Tao almost forgot that in fact Sehun was only 18 that day. Maybe he still had the right of being a bit of a brat. But not too much, though. He already had a child on the way, he needed his mate to be a man, not a kid. However, he found the childishly smug expression on Sehun’s face completely adorable.

He’d like to kiss those smirking lips.

Maybe it was something that mates are supposed to share, but just a few fraction of second after his thought, the dominant was asking him “Can I kiss you now?” and he was nodding his head maybe a little bit too enthusiastic. But he wouldn’t admit that.

It was like he imagined his first kiss being like. That’s what he dreamed about when he fell asleep with a romantic novel on his chest and saw the man that he will love portrayed in one thousand different ways. Never the man of his dreams looked like the reality he was facing.

But, anyways, the reality was so much better.

The kiss was soft and sweet, undemanding and warm, wet enough not to feel like pieces of scroll rubbing together awkwardly but not enough to be in any way gross. It was just perfect, like magic, like everything he ever wanted.

When they said it felt like an explosion Tao needed to agree with that. But not explosions, because those were scary and dangerous and he didn’t want to be near them. The kiss, the experience, was like shooting stars that one wishes on during the most beautiful of nights.

They weren’t experienced in the art of kissing but it felt nice anyway. They broke away pretty soon just stare again, wide eyed and happy, content and finally together. How did that happen?

How can one go from a horrifying experience to a story worth telling? And it was just in the writing yet.

When Sehun kissed his forehead, Tao found the moment and the gesture much more intimate than the kiss. The kiss might be considered trivial in some ways but this was note. Couldn’t be. It was just pure, sincere affection.

Apparently his little sunshine felt the shooting stars that his parents were experimenting and begun kicking lightly against the protective wall that his mother’s stomach was forming. Tao chuckled lightly, already used with the sudden bursts of energy for the considerably lazy baby.

‘What’s wrong?’ Sehun inquired, his features pulled into an expression of quiet confusion.

The Omega just smiled and took the man’s hand from his lower back and guided it to his pretty large belly. He looked confused, and overwhelmed when he felt the little kicks against the fleshy surface.

Tao didn’t know what to expect from the man that wasn’t yet his mate.

But then Sehun was beaming up at him, his expression now a mixture of feelings too powerful and sublime for Tao to outline and trace, but he was proud and he was happy. He looked like a man that will love them, love them both.

Tao though that the younger man was already so in love with their child, how couldn’t he be, but was he equally in love with him? Will he ever be?

Sehun was kissing him again, pulling him from his dark wave of thoughts and bringing him back to the beautiful reality.

‘This is the best thing. Best present.’ His voice was edgy. Was he holding back tears? ‘Thank you, you’re perfect.’

Tao wouldn’t cry. ‘Maybe I am.’

They laughed again, free and a bit teary around the corners of their eyes. It wasn’t from the sheer emotion, they told themselves. They also were in charge of accusing themselves on lying between their teeth.

‘WE GOT CAKE LOVER BOYS! COME DOWNSTAIRS!’

It was Joonmyun’s voice, Tao recognized and blushed. How much time passed since Yixing left the room? He couldn’t tell. How can one count a shooting star? Sehun, though, was laughing at the interruption. This kid sure was a bit random.

‘So cake?’ He asked, a wide grin on his lips.

Tao rolled his eyes. But apparently cake sounded great to sunshine because he or she decided to give him an input.

‘Just because your kid wants some.’ Tao teased, clicking his tongue a bit.

Sehun scoffed but didn’t say anything, instead he offered his hand for the older man to hold as they walked together out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! Until now, all 14 chps have been transferred here from AsianFanfics...now you guys will have to wait for some updates...wherever they might appear...I'm sorry. I hope you like the story, though.


End file.
